Freeze Frame
by YinYang Ghost
Summary: Chipp finds a camera and decides to have some fun. And Millia has two new admires, can she handle them fighting over her? This is my first FanFic finshed! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

||Disclaimer||: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All Guilty Gear characters are owned by Sammy  
  
Notes: This is a first shot fic! So don't get mad if it's not brilliant Shakespeare. Then again if it was it wouldn't make much sence. "Where tis thous tapioca pudding?" See. Anyway this story has love, hate, jealousy, curiosity and a bunch of Holy Zens! Fasten yer set belts it's going to be a bumpy ride!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scene: Upon a castle balcony where a shadowy figure of a male climbs up the wall in the midnight air and faces the balcony doors with ambition. Suddenly, with the blade from his elbow slashs through the doors. He looked up to see.a woman who just got out of the shower.  
  
Woman: AHHHHHHHH!! (wraps the towel around her)  
  
Chipp: Gahhh! Holy Zen! (Covers his eyes) I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
Woman: Who are you! What do you want!  
  
Chipp: (Still covering his eyes) I'm looking for Slayer, I have a score to settle with him.err why are you in his room?  
  
Sharon: I happen to be his wife! He's not here. You can check if you want but he's on a business trip. He'll be back later this month. You can come back then. Now if you don't mind.  
  
Chipp: Huh? (Uncovers his eyes) Bullshit, you think I'd fall for that, (steps up to her angrily) You better tell me the truth missy or---  
  
Sharon: You'll what.Kill me? (Looks Chipp in the eye without fear, almost laughing)  
  
Chipp: (sighs) No ma'am, my fight isn't with you.alright I'm outta here but you tell your husband that Chipp Zanuff was here and I'll be back.  
  
Sharon: (coldly) I'll relay the message.  
  
Chipp: (Smiles mischievously) And I'll have to tell him what a hot wife he has! Nice rack by the way! (Sees Sharon with vein pops)  
  
Chipp jumps off the balcony as Sharon start throwing multiple objects at him screaming at him.  
  
Chipp: (A vase just missed him and he turns in mid air) Ha! You missed m---  
  
CKA-CLUNK!  
  
Chipp: (gets hit with the kitchen sink as he hits the ground and passes out)  
  
Scene: A bright sunny morning on a busy city street. A young man with long blond hair in a bandana runs turning a corner sharply as he jumped over benches and other obstacles on the sidewalk. He sacded every building he passed.  
  
Axl: Now where is that apartment again? Bloody, I should have known better then to take directions from Faust! I can't read his handwriting! (As he quickens his pace, he knocks down a Chinese woman) OoF!  
  
Jam: Oww! Hey! Watch where you are going! Are you trying to kill me?!  
  
Axl: (Stops and goes over to help the familiar up) Sorry about that Jam, my you are looking good today.  
  
Jam: Spare me the fake flattery, please. (Dusts herself off)  
  
Axl: Alright, alright.Um hey do you know where Millia's apartment is? I've been looking for hours down this street. I was told it some where around here.  
  
Jam: (blinks) Um.her place is on the other side of town.  
  
Axl: AH! Go figure, thank you Jam, I owe you one.  
  
Jam: Hey, wait! (is too late as Axl runs off) why does he want to see Millia?  
  
(Scene changes to Chipp on the ground with the shower of random items laying with him)  
  
Chipp: (Groning) What? Ow! Shit! That hoe hit me with a sink! Who'd think she'd pull off that one. (Stands up holding his head and then looks down at the ground a sees a box with a light bulb) What the hell is that?  
  
A girly voice: It's a camera.  
  
Chipp: (Spun around to see a cute kid who looked like a girl) Really? Are you sure about that miss?  
  
Bridget: ...I'm a guy.but yeah it is! (Gasp) Oh my god! That's has to be 5,0,0 world dollars!  
  
Chipp: This crappy thing? O.O; How would you know that?  
  
Bridget: Well my parents are very wealthy and my mom loves antiques so she watches those shop at home shows all the time. Yup that's the one going for 5,0,0, it might be more if you sell it at an auction Where'd you find it.  
  
Chipp: Um it's mine.Yeah it was a gift!  
  
Bridget: A 5,0,0 word dollar gift?!  
  
Chipp: Yeah! Holy Zen! I'm rich!!!  
  
Bridget: (smiles sweetly) I'm so happy for you.but let me warn you, if it gets damaged it'll cost zero.  
  
Chipp: (gulp) I better be careful with this then.thanks for the info kid  
  
Bridget: No problem, have fun! (Runs off)  
  
Chipp: (looks at the camra getting an idea. With a smirk and plays with it looking through the lens) Chipp Zanuff , ninja photographer of justice! I like that.hmm I think I'll go take some pictures.  
  
(Secen: Millia Opens the windows and smiled as the sunrays warmed her face. Then a shadow blocked the rays and she opened her eyes.)  
  
Chipp: Smile!  
  
Millia: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Chipp: I'm just taking pictures.you're cleaning today huh?  
  
Millia: (anger) Yes!  
  
Chipp: What you look cute like that.  
  
Millia: Humph! If you don't mine.( her hair attacks him)  
  
Chipp: (Gets out of the window quickly and jumps a few streetlights down.) Whooa! And I though climbing in a woman's window was supposed to be romantic, but all they do is get pissy! (Sits on the street light with a sighs) I'll never understand them.  
  
Axl: (Was just strolling with his arms behind his head looking up at the sky and saw Chip) Hey! Chip! What are you doing up there man.  
  
Chipp: (pull out camera) Say Apla Blade!!  
  
Axl: Uh hey do you know where Millia's place is. I have to see her?  
  
Chipp: (doesn't press flash) Huh? Why'd you wanna see her?  
  
Axl: I'm picking her up for a date! (Smirk)  
  
Chipp: (eyes bulge and he jumps down) Dude! You asked her out? And she said YES!? How?  
  
Axl: Well, we met at the café..  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Axl: Hello Miss Rage!  
  
Millia: Not you.  
  
Axl: (sweatdrop) ugh.Hey, I was wondering all the tables are taken and since I know you.  
  
Millia: Fine.  
  
Axl: Alright! Thanks.  
  
Millia: Un-huh.  
  
Axl: (Gets an idea)  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Millia: Are you serous? No, you have to tell me Axl, were they?  
  
Axl: (His arms folded behind his head leaning back with a smile) I'm only saying that's what I saw, Sol leaving Ky's house and a grin on his face.  
  
Millia: I knew it! They are gay!  
  
Axl: Hey, now, now. Don't forget there's that I-no chick. I think he and her have something.  
  
Millia: Ugh.if I were Sol I'd pick Ky over that witch.  
  
Axl: Ha ha! Hey you're pretty fun to talk to.(mutters) when you're not obsessing on killing Zato-1.  
  
Millia: You too. In away, I'm rather happy that you came to sit with me.  
  
Axl: Hmm? (Gazes at her smile, she is pretty hot) I'm glad too. Say how about if I take you out on Saturday? Eh?  
  
Millia: (lightly laughs) Sure, right. (She rolled her eyes with a smirk as she got up from her seat) I got to go I'll see you.  
  
Axl: Alright! (waves as she leaves) Wait where does she live? Aww sh---  
  
(Cuts out of flash back)  
  
Chipp: Wasn't she using that thing call sarcasm?  
  
Axl: Come on, she didn't say no. So it's yes to me. Oh yeah hot legs and panty shots for me all day. (daydreams)  
  
(Chipp holds his camera dearly. He turns to the large porch of the apparent building with ideas stirring but they stopped short as someone invaded his view. Someone with an expensive bunch of roses and talking to himself "I'll ask her.will you.no not like that, .Millia.I")  
  
Chipp: Um Axl, are you sure you're the only one who asked Millia out?  
  
Axl: (wakes up from his daydream) Huh? I don't know.! N-No.  
  
Chipp: Then who's that? (points)  
  
Axl: (Looks over his shoulder, he can hear the guy muttering Millia name in practice.) What the.? (Hastily gets over to the porch) You ain't talking about Millia Rage are you?  
  
(The young man in the tight white bodysuit and baggy cargo pants, turned to him, as he ran his spare hand through his brown hair. His bracelet and earrings cling as they met. He smiled with a nod as Axl got groaned)  
  
Axl: Oh God not you.(he slapped himself in the face, sweatdrop)  
  
(Chipp jumps on the porch folding his arms around the back of his head, as he looks at Axl and Zappa)  
  
Zappa: Huh?  
  
Axl: Sorry buddy but I already asked Millia on a date.  
  
Zappa: (laughs softly) Oh I'm not asking Millia out on a date.  
  
Axl: You're not? Oh well that's great! For a minute there I though-  
  
Zappa: (smiles) I'm asking her to marry me!  
  
Axl:............what.  
  
Zappa: (dynamite poses, a soft color background with roses appears) I'm asking the lovely Miss Rage to be my blushing bride. She's so beautiful, her eyes, her lips, the roundness of her fingertips-  
  
Axl: (laughs) Stop! Please! You're killing me!-  
  
Chipp: (Cracking up at his poses, failed to get a picture)  
  
Zappa: (Background disappears) Grrr.I was on a roll too.  
  
Axl: I don't know where you came from but around here we take it step by step.first you gotta get her in bed with you before you marry her! Hee Hee Hee (can't wait)!  
  
Zappa: (Frowns folding his arms disappointed) That's very crude and imprudent of you to suggest on the first date.  
  
Chipp: Why you wanna jump into marriage so fast anyway? (Grins) Is there anything wrong with the package? Huh? Huh?  
  
Zappa: (Vein pops and his hair frizzes) There's nothing wrong with my set! I just think you should do that after you marry the girl you love, but it seems he's only interested in a good fu--!!  
  
Axl: That ain't true!! Not completely.Damn it stop the chit-chat, move or fight!  
  
Zappa: (puts his fists up) I'm fighting!  
  
Chipp/Axl: .(waits)  
  
Chipp: Aren't you suppose to make weird sounds and bend backward?  
  
Zappa: Huh? What o.O? (gets punched in the face by Axl and fell off the porch.)  
  
Chipp: Holy Zen!  
  
Axl: Sorry but I got my reasons for that cheap shot.  
  
(Axl walks over to the edge of the porch. Zappa gets stuck in a open trash can and tries to get himself free but Axl's foot steps on the rim of the can tipping it a bit. Zappa quickly grips the sides uneasily.)  
  
Axl: Reason #1 You're really getting on my nerves. #2, I saw Millia first, you'd just be wasting her time, #3 Um I forget to get flowers. (Picks up the flowers)  
  
Zappa: Hey those cost a lot! It's "To, Millia, From, Zappa"! Me not you.  
  
(Axl kicks the trash)  
  
Zappa: AAAH!  
  
ROLL! ROLL! ROLL! CRASH!!!  
  
(Millia's cleaning her appartment when she hears a buzz from downstaris)  
  
Millia: Ugh who can that be? (Goes downs stairs) Damn intercom had to break.(opens the door too a buch of roses) *blush*  
  
Axl: For you.(puts the card into his pocket)  
  
Millia: Wow, Axl.T-Thank you.  
  
Axl: Um we're still going out today right?  
  
Millia: (blinks) You were serious? Uh, I mean yeah! Just let me get these in water.  
  
(minute later .While Axl was doing a thrust dance "score")  
  
Millia: I'm ready.um.(forgot she was wearing an apron)  
  
Chipp: Heh heh! I still love the apron look! You're so cute.  
  
Axl: (Growls and bares his teeth) Are you still here you spying cockatoo!  
  
Chipp: Hold still so I can't capture your rabid dog-like looks. (Makes like he's taking a picture)  
  
Millia: I like cats.(taking off the apron)  
  
Axl: That's it I'm overdriving you!  
  
Chipp: (looks at the camera worried) Uh-oh.um.FIND ME! (Runs around invisible) You can't see me!  
  
Axl: Idiot, Uh lets go Millia.  
  
Millia: Gladly.  
  
(Chip sits down on the porch)  
  
Chipp: What to do now.(sees the trash can roll pass him looks down the sidewalk to see a pale woman sitting on the pavement next to Zappa) Gaah! GHOST! (hides)  
  
S-ko: Damn him, I would've killed that Axl-Low if Zappa weren't getting stronger. I wish I can save that woman from heart break, but how? (Thinks then one of the chatters whispered an idea) Hmm.It might work.(She ran her hand through Zappa's hair and started rapidly bashing his face head on the concert) Wake up, moron we have work to do!  
  
Zappa: Wha-Owowowow! Uuhh I got a headache..  
  
Chipp: Man that had to hurt.Um are you okay now?  
  
Zappa: Millia.Where is she?  
  
Chipp: You just missed them, sorry.  
  
(The ghosts all started whispering in Zappa's head "the nerve of that guy" "gave you a black eye" Zappa shakes his head, "stole your gift to the one you love," "she could've been your's" "letting him get away?" He growls "that crude" "disrespectful" "arrogant" "vulgar" "heartbreaking scumbag")  
  
Zappa: No I'm not letting him get way with this! (Runs after Axl and Millia) Sorry Millia my love but you're going to have the lousiest date if it kills me!  
  
Chipp: (blinks) Whooa.Date sabotage!! This is going to kick ass!! Hey Zippo wait up! (runs after them)  
  
End of Chapter . . . YinYang Ghost: I got the idea when my sister and cousins asked, "Have you drawn anything lately." I haven't. So that weekend I tried to draw a small comic before I had to go home. But all I can think about was Guilty Gear. So it ended up with Chip, Axl and Zappa our favs, who were fighting over a random girl. They got a kick out of it. (Sorry about all the mistakes before -_-;)  
  
And sis, if you are reading this, yes it's me! **Waves**  
  
I still got a few crazy chapters to go so let me know what you think! R&R. C-you Again! 


	2. Chapter 2

||Disclaimer||: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All Guilty Gear characters are owned by Sammy and such.  
  
Notes: I got the new chapter up, Good o' Axl takes Millia out on a date with a poison minded Zappa and a picture happy Chipp following right behind them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Secene Millia and Axl rushing off to Axl's date destination)  
  
Millia: Hey, Where are we going?  
  
Axl: (Smiling) I'm going to take you somewhere fun!  
  
Millia: Oh?  
  
Axl: Yeah, (turns the corner and points to a display of rides and games on the street) Ta-da! It's an old fashion carnival, they had things like this back at home.  
  
Millia: I never been to one, but it looks boring...  
  
Axl: Com'on Millia, once you get into it you'll love it. (Offers his hand with a smile)  
  
Millia: Um okay, (she took his hand with a gentle smile)  
  
(As the two go off, Chipp and Zappa peeks their heads around the corner)  
  
Zappa: A carnival? Gah! He's going to take her on all those romantic rides... (Tears flow) Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Chipp: Cause you were going to marry her first, you idiot.  
  
Zappa: (growls) I'm NOT an idiot! I'm just...A fool in love--  
  
Chipp: If this is another ballad I'm gonna leave.  
  
Zappa: (Grumbles) cutting me off again. (Suddenly gets possessed by S-ko ) A CARNIVAL HUH? HEH HEH HEH! I CAN PICTURE A LOT OF ACCIDESTS JUST WAITING TO HAPPEN, HA HA HA HA!  
  
Chipp: What you say?  
  
Zappa: (turns his head completely around growing big and with glowing eyes) WHAT! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, I'M NORMAL!  
  
Chipp: Okay... O.O;  
  
(Axl and Millia wonder around looking for something to do)  
  
Axl: (Smirks as he sees something) how about we go into--- (Makes a scary face) The Haunted House!  
  
Millia: Oh brother, are you kidding? That thing looks ancient, it's falling apart and for god's sake the mechanical goblin in the widow is malfunctioning!  
  
Robo-Ky: ERROR_ERROR_?  
  
Axl: Com'on I know it's old but it might be fun.  
  
Millia: Fine.it better be fun.  
  
(They go online and Zappa and Chipp go to the back of the ride)  
  
Chipp: Okay Zimmo, they're in your field now! Show them what your made of!!!  
  
Zappa: (Criyng ) But I'm scared! (Clings to Chipp) and my name's Zappa.  
  
Chipp: (Blinks) What the hell? But your possessed by ghost and you have centipedes crawling out of your back and you're scared of a Haunted House ride? What kind of ghoul summoning freak are you?  
  
Zappa: (Let's go and stares) Are you on drugs or something?  
  
Chipp: ...Got a problem with that?  
  
(Axl and Millia enter the wagon)  
  
Axl: They say real ghosts haunt these things...  
  
Millia: (Looks at Axl as the wagon starts to move)  
  
Axl: Yeah the souls of those who entered and never came out.  
  
Millia: Oh quit it, you trying to scare me won't help.  
  
Axl: Holy shit there's the ghost!  
  
Millia: (Her hair reacted and attacked and the robot ghost who blew up) Um.I didn't do it.  
  
(Suddenly a blade goes at Axl and just misses him)  
  
Millia: Axl are you okay?!  
  
Axl: Yeah I---Ahh! (Another blade comes at him and a monster ghost dog tries to bite his head off he dodges them both) Heh.jeez and now I know why people go missing in here.  
  
Millia: YOU WEREN'T MAKING IT UP!!  
  
(Suddenly there was a drop and the two start to scream, there was a flashing and howls)  
  
Axl: It' just a stupid urban legend!  
  
Millia: Then why is the goblin trying to get us!  
  
Robo-Ky: STOP_THE_BUS_!  
  
Axl: Ahhh! (dodging a chandelier with a chattering ghoul with earrings on top of it ) Okay I'm scared now.  
  
(they stop short as the wagon started to be lifted by a green and white phantom who spun them around in circals)  
  
Axl: Ahhh! WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
  
Millia: AHHHHHH!!  
  
(The couple was tossed a few feet and out the door, soon as the two where out the wagon fell to pieces)  
  
Chipp: Ha! Ha! Those to were so freaked! Look at this pic Axl's eyes look like they're gonna fall out!  
  
Zappa: What happened?  
  
Chipp: You nailed it! Millia must be bawling her eyes out.  
  
Zappa: Even thought I feel bad about it, I have to see! She got the most beautiful tearfully gaze.  
  
(as the go to check out the couple S-ko is talking to a Grimmish looking ghost)  
  
S-Ko: THANKS FOR LETTING US USE THE PLACE, BILLY BOB.  
  
Billy Bob: DON'T MEANTION IT SUGAR. WHY DON'T YOU JOIN ME AND MY ARMY OF LOST CHILDREN?  
  
S-Ko: NAH, I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN TORMENTING MY HOST, MAYBE NEXT TIME.  
  
Billy Bob: DANG  
  
(Axl sitting on a bench looking rather pale and Millia laughing her head off)  
  
Millia: That was insane! I never had so much fun! Aww you're still scared (Hugs Axl who's color returned in a second flat)  
  
Zappa: (frowning) She's happy, I'm glad.but at least Axl was scared. (Hides in the bushes)  
  
Axl: Change of pace, how about a game?  
  
Millia: Okay.(looks around for a game to play. Stops short) Axl! Axl! (Hugs him) Can you win me that stuffed kitty please!  
  
Axl: Okay... "Paintball Assault? Hit all target and win a prize hit all targets in 30 seconds and win a big prize." It looks easy enough.  
  
(In the back of the game booth two men are tied up in their underwear and Zappa and Chipp dress up in the black out fits with the targets)  
  
Chipp: How'd you talk me into this?  
  
Zappa: You get to shoot things, I'm paying you and well.you get to shoot Axl too.  
  
Chipp: Cool!  
  
Axl: (Has his gun ready) Okay bring it on! Baby needs a stuffed kitty!  
  
(the two come out with paintball-guns of there own and started shooting at Axl)  
  
Axl: What the! (dodges and tries to shoot back) You wanna fight huh take this!  
  
Chipp: (goes crazy with the gun shotting at everything and at Axl) Ah yer Pa pa wears a girdle!  
  
Axl: Yo! Both yer Ma ma's were so fat they were dropped on Japan!  
  
Zappa: (super pissed) Don't take about my mother that way!!! (shoots Axl in the leg)  
  
Axl: Crap! These guys are crazy.  
  
Millia: (Grabs the gun from Axl) Let me! Let me!  
  
Chipp: Ha ha! Taste my paintballs woman!  
  
Zappa: (Jumps at Chipp) No don't shoot her you idiot!!!  
  
Millia: Hehehe! My turn! (hooks up her hair to the gun and rapid fires on Zappa who go shot everywhere including the gold point) I win! I win!  
  
Zappa: (curdled up on the floor holding his crotch) Chipp (speaks in a high voice) give her, her prize.x.x;  
  
Chipp: You Win! (Pull a lever and the giant stuff Kitty landed on Axl's head. Takes a pic of Millia hugging the kitty and Axl)  
  
(Later)  
  
Axl: Are you hungry? That little diner is open.man the stores on this street must be getting some good business.  
  
Millia: If I were the owner I'd be scared that one of the rides would knock into a window, (gets nervous at one of the crazy rides spinning in the air with the horrific screams) I don't want to go on that...  
  
Axl: Don't worry Millia (opens the door for her) These guys do this for a living, they have it a scaled out.  
  
Millia: (Enters holding her giant kitty)  
  
(They sit at there table figuring out what to have, Millia drops her menu and Axl goes down to get it only to get distracted by Millia's short shirt and her lovely legs)  
  
Axl: (Blushing, glups "Man I'd like to get lost in those." gets kicked) Ouch!  
  
Millia: (Figured out what he was doing) Ahem? My menu. T_T  
  
Axl: R-Right sorry, heh.  
  
(At another table)  
  
Waiter: Would you like any more ice sir.  
  
Zappa: Yes please thank you.  
  
Chipp: Heh-heh! Wow I got some great pics today, I wanted to get a random pic of whoever was in the photo booth and it was Anji and Baiken doing the-- -  
  
Zappa: Chipp! Stop! Please! I need to think, so far I've been only drawing Millia closer to Axl.nothing I'm doing is working...and why are you at another table?  
  
Chipp: Cause I don't want to be seen with a loser like you.  
  
Zappa: (Whines)  
  
Chipp: Use you're head, what pisses Millia off. You're her little stalker.  
  
Zappa: (Turns to a pissed Millia and Axl who was partly flirting with the waitress and pretended to drop his wallet)  
  
(Back at the couple's table)  
  
Millia: Have fun ordering your water? (Eye-brown twitches)  
  
Axl: Yeah, I mean...huh? (Noticed he was getting her really mad ) Sorry about that, I'm clumsy today.  
  
Millia: Sure you are. (looks away in anger)  
  
(Suddenly his fork fell off the table and Millia shot a look at him)  
  
Axl: Um...  
  
Millia: Are you going to get that? (vein pops)  
  
Axl: ...no.  
  
(S-ko snickers, as she possesses the silverware and a spoon rolled of the table along with the salt)  
  
Millia: (glare)  
  
Axl: I didn't do it!  
  
Millia: Then what did do, just get up and walk away!  
  
(Then all her silverware danced off the table)  
  
Axl/Millia; ...  
  
(The fork tried to stab Axl but it was kicked away. S-Ko startes giggleing and Axl glaced over)  
  
Axl: I should've know...(taps a waiter on the shoulder and whispers something to him) Oh and we're going to have hotdogs.  
  
Chipp: Hmm.(gets an idea)  
  
(They start eating while kicking the possessed forks and knifes away. Axl noticed Millia staring at him mid bite, just looked back at her untill her resiled)  
  
Axl: Okay Now who's being the naughty one here you little yaoi lover, you.  
  
Millia: (Blushs) I was so not thinking that!  
  
Axl: You were look at your face!  
  
Millia: (Blush deepens) Com'on Axl, tell me who you'd do if you were a girl then.  
  
Axl: (gets poked in the butt) Gah! Millia, I'm straight I can't think of one.  
  
Millia: I'll tell you whom I'd do if I were a boy.  
  
Axl: (Turns red) I-I-I...Ya know, I really don't know, maybe that Bridget kid.  
  
Millia: Mines Jam, no doubt, I envy those legs of hers.so strong and still so feminine.  
  
Axl: You envy Jam? But you got greatest legs ever...  
  
Millia: I'd still like her body...She's so sexy in that out fit.  
  
Zappa: (blushes just listening to them) Oh...oh my, I'm getting a nose bleed. (Suddenly was startled by a bunch of waiters scramming "Happy Happy Birthday") B-but it passed 4 months ago.  
  
Waitress: Birthday punches! (They all wail on Zappa)  
  
Zappa: Ouch! Gah! Ahh! I still hurt!  
  
Millia: (Giggles) Happy Birthday! (There was a flash under her part of the table. her hair fished Chipp out holding him upside down holding his camera) Grrr!  
  
Chipp: Holy Zen! You found me! (Gets punch clear across the restaurant and get stuck to the wall.) Shit!  
  
(The two leave to go on a merry-go-round Millia looking like she was having fun)  
  
Millia: I don't know how to put this belt on.  
  
Axl: (gets up from his horse) I'll help you. (Smiles too wide to be an honest intention)  
  
Millia: Maybe I can try by myself...^_^;  
  
(While Axl's up, Zappa jumps on the pony behind them with a tube of super- glue in his hand. Chipp just watches from the gate)  
  
Chipp: Baka.  
  
Zappa: Heh heh, this'll be good! (he goes to pore the glue on when his hand was grabbed and an irritated Brit glared at him) Um...hello? ^_^;;;;;  
  
(a minute later Millia sat next to Axl in the horse laughing feeling a bit childish but very happy, Axl felt like leaning over and stealing a kiss but stopped himself, as Millia gazed over to him)  
  
Millia: You been so kind Axl, Thank you very much for taking me here. (gives him the kiss he was thinking about.)  
  
(The ride stops and Axl helps Millia down)  
  
Millia: (As they were walking away) And that was so sweet of you to help that man with his belt.  
  
Axl: It's just in my nature to help...( stealthily flips Zappa the finger, who was totally tied up with the belt and glued to the seat )  
  
Zappa: (Quickly snaps at Chipp) If you take a picture of this I'll kill you!  
  
Chipp: (takes his hands off the camera) Aww com'on, you look really funny like that.  
  
Zappa: Chipp! I swear-- (a dark shadow hovered over him and the belts all snap as Zappa got sat on by Potemkin) AHHHHH!!! Chip!!! Help me!!!  
  
Chipp: (Laughing his ass off and takes a few pics) XD  
  
Millia: Hey what's in there?  
  
Axl: It's an arcade, wanna play a little?  
  
Millia: Sure!  
  
(In the background Chipp tries to hold back a physically violated Zappa back)  
  
Zappa: There are no more ideas in my head I'm just going to confront him!  
  
Chipp: Forget it Yappa! You lost! Take it like a man.  
  
Zappa: (Pissed) It's Zappa! Zappa! How hard is that!  
  
Chipp: You are kind of a pointless character aside from being fun to abuse.  
  
Zappa: (sarcastic) Thanks that made me feel so much better, mate. T_T;  
  
(Axl puts a coin into the machine)  
  
Axl: Are you sure you want to play? It's very addicting.  
  
Millia: (Nods) I'm ready.  
  
Axl: Okay, (watches Millia play the dancing game getting caught up in watching her body moving with grace, he was tapped on the shoulder by a very busted up Australian) Hey mate, what happen to the back of your pants?  
  
Zappa: (Failed to cover the big hole in the back) I wanna rematch!!!  
  
Axl: Why the hell do you what to fight me?  
  
Zappa: I don't know...but I have to! (Was pushed away)  
  
Axl: Go home already, you look like hell and you smell like butt.  
  
Zappa: Humph! (Folds his arms and turns his back on him. Then when his back ripped open and Axl was vomited on.)  
  
(Chipp laughed and took a picture. Millia turns to see the sight and got really sick)  
  
Millia: Gross! It was the hotdogs! (She runs into the bathroom)  
  
Zappa: Gulp! W-wh-wh-what'd I do? (Get grabbed by a really enraged Axl)  
  
Axl: You bastard! YOU RUINED MY NEW SHIRT!!! (Punches Zappa who crashed into a near by pool table)  
  
Venom: Damnit and I was winning too...  
  
Chipp: (Sits up on a video game taking pictures of the fight that broke out though out the room that soon included Millia who started to fight too)  
  
(After the fight)  
  
Chipp: That was fun, I got some fun pics to put up on the Internet! Ha ha! You vomiting on Axl was great! Millia won't talk to him again! Ugh, Kappa you okay?  
  
Zappa...x.x  
  
End of Chapter . . .  
  
YinYang Ghost: I have one more chapter, so we'll see what happens if Millia ever talks to Axl again? Will Zappa recover from the carnival and will Chipp-  
  
YinYang Ghost's Sister: Hey!  
  
YinYang Ghost: Huh?  
  
Sister: I read it!  
  
YinYang Ghost: Oh, You like?  
  
Sister: (Gets possessed by S-ko) WE HATES YOU! KILL!  
  
YinYang Ghost: Um... I think I have to go now I still got a crazy chapters to go so let me know what you think! R&R. C-you Again!!! Ahhhh! (Runs) 


	3. Chapter 3

||Disclaimer||: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All Guilty Gear characters are owned by Sammy  
  
Notes: This is the Last Chapter to my short little first-shot story. Unlike chapter 2 I'm going to try to avoid senseless brutal violence and try to get some romantic sweet and sensitive parts in here...{my god that sounds boring} So anyway, let's see how this little mess is going to end. Will Chipp get the pics he wanted and become filthy rich, and more importantly...Who's gonna bag Millia Rage?!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Sence: Couple of days after the incident at the arcade. Chipp's takes a break from his early morning training in the forest. He took off his shirt and looks for something to drink through his pack and he came across his camera.)  
  
Chipp: Oh I forgot about this. Hehehe...I should really get this to a pawn shop to sell it. (He then looks at the dial on the camera) What? I still got a few pictures left? Grr, But what else can I take a picture of?  
  
(A random hot girl pops up)  
  
Jez: Yay! (Glomps a shirtless Chipp who snapped a good picture of the girl before she ran off)  
  
Chipp: (In Awe) Who! Was! That! At least I got a picture of her! Mmm Hmm!(Whistles as puts on his shirt, picking up his pack. Heads off to the pawn shop and to finish the last of his film)  
  
(Chipp goes into to town and as he turns a corner where he bumps into Zappa.)  
  
Chipp: Hey, it's Appaz! How are those wounds healing up?  
  
Zappa: (Looking at Chipp irritably. He still had a few things bandaged up including his arm and his head that replaced his trademark heart tiara).....  
  
Chipp: (A little nervous) Er...you ain't swore about me not helping you fight off Axl and the bunch of big guys at the arcade are you?---  
  
Zappa: GRRrrrrrrrrr!!  
  
Chipp: ...You are. Okay! (Looks down at antique camera and back up at a human time bomb ready to lose control and explode!)  
  
Zappa: (His whole body shook in fury) Yoooooou!!!  
  
Chipp: ...Um, um, um....(looks around to frantically for an idea to pop into his head and saw the ice cream stand) Wanna ice cream, my treat! (Slaps his own face knowingly)  
  
Zappa: GRRRAAAHHHh---!!! (Becomes calm in a split second) Yeah...I'd like that.  
  
Chipp: (blinks ) {Holy Zen that worked!}  
  
(Few minutes later)  
  
Chipp: Shit! This ice cream is expensive!  
  
Zappa: I know and mine's just vanilla cone. (Sits down gave his ice cream a lick) Ah, I forgotten how to relax...  
  
Chipp: (started eating) Hey, have you talked to Millia yet?  
  
Zappa: No. I was too busy in the bloody hospital! All I could do is wither in pain!! (He barked but then softened sadly) Besides I honestly don't know what would turn Millia's eyes to me.  
  
Chipp's Mind: {Is that the same bodysuit or does he have a closet like Superman?}  
  
Zappa: I mean sure I can stroll up to her doorstep and ask her to marry me, but WHY would she marry me? She doesn't know me well...er wait! Doses she even know I EXIST!  
  
Chipp Mind: {This ice cream sucks! It says Rocky Road but does it need to taste like it? Maybe it was that stuff I took earlier.}  
  
Zappa: I have to capture her interest and create sparks of love between use so she can see we were meant to be together. But how?!  
  
Chipp: I got it! You have a hair ass that's why you wear that thing!!!!! {I said that out loud didn't I?}  
  
Zappa: (Stares erratically)......(Crushed the ice cream in his hand)  
  
Chipp: Heh, um...It's a song Sol told me about, yeah! Makes you laugh. Really, It is sing it!  
  
Zappa: (Is ready to straggle Chipp but then sees he destroyed his favored treat.) No I can't even enjoy an ice cream cone anymore! Why! (Starts to lap up the remains on his glove)  
  
Chipp: (Watched Zappa lick his paw for and few seconds then) I GOT IT! (Jumps next to Zappa) This'll get Millia in your arms for sure!  
  
Zappa: Huh? (snares doubtingly at Chipp) What would that be? Chipp: (whispers a few things in his ear that he was soon nodding to happily)  
  
(Flash Secen: Millia's front door. Someone knocks and Millia opens it.)  
  
Zappa: Hello Miss Rage! ^_^  
  
Millia: Oh Lord, not you! (Goes to shut the door.)  
  
Zappa: W-Wait! Wait, wait! (Puts his bad arm out only to get it slammed on) AHH!! OOOOOUUUCHHHH!!!  
  
Millia: (startled by Zappa's scream opens the door.) Oh my god! I didn't realize I slammed it THAT hard. Are you...okay. (See him curled up holding his arm all shaken in pain)  
  
Zappa: Crikey, I think I broke it again...  
  
Millia: Let me see (She gently took his arm looking it over. She push her finger against it and she can feel Zappa shuttered from it) Wow...you must really be hurt. (She led him inside and sat him down on the couch. She pulled out a large handkerchief out and made a sling for his arm)  
  
Zappa: (Gazed at her nearly spellbound, as she helped him. He never been this close to Millia before and his heart was pounding more then the painful throbbing in his arm) M-m-miss Millia...I want to ask you I-I-f you would like to go for a stroll? I know this little park where we can go.  
  
Millia: (Started at him confused) Did you came over to ask me that? (She saw his hopeful expression and she wasn't doing anything.) Alright.  
  
Zappa: Oh Thank you! (Is helped to his feet. He smiled at her offering his other arm.) Shall we?  
  
Millia: (Smiles, he was very polite and amusing. She locked arms playing along with him) Let's!  
  
(Down the street, Johnny and Axl walk down the Street)  
  
Axl: And that's what happened! I really need to apologies to Millia.  
  
Johnny: Heh, heh...That's pretty funny. So that's why you're wearing a normal shirt for once.  
  
Axl: Shut up, Johnny! I still taught that freak a lesson. He must still be in the hospital crying for his Mother. (Nods his eyes closed in content)  
  
Johnny: Oh... You mean the freak with the gold rings, brownish red hair, blue eyes, white bodysuit, baggy pants and walking with Millia?  
  
Axl: Yep that's him................What the hell!!! (his jaw drops as he looks down the road to see the two together talking)  
  
Johnny: You just got robbed!  
  
Axl: (Pulls out his sickles and chain) I'm gonna kill him!!!  
  
Johnny: (Has never seen Axl so pissed off and backs away.) Murder's not on my agenda today, sooo you-have-fun-by! (Runs pass Chipp who just happened to be there)  
  
Chipp: Holy Zen!.....I have to see this!  
  
(Senen: Zappa and Millia walk into the little side ally park, it was small had a bench, flowers, very cute and quaint.)  
  
Millia: Well this is adorable. But what did you want to show me so bad?  
  
Zappa: Heh, heh...(Puts on a smile as he spotted something creep near her.)  
  
Millia: (She partly jumped as something rubbed against her leg) Oh! (Loving gasps as she spots the little stray kittens) Aww hello! (Sits down and pets them)  
  
Zappa: (He sat down on the bench and watches her play with the kittens that Chipp had told him about. He would have to thank him. She had such a lovely smile when she was happy.)  
  
Millia: (looks up from her playing) How did you know?  
  
Zappa: Well, I'm quite an admirer of you.  
  
Millia: Are you now...(She glanced at him)  
  
Zappa: Yeah...( He stopped and though about a few things he did and then sadly sighed) Millia, I was at the carnival that day.  
  
Millia: I think I remember you a few times...(thinks about it) QUITE a few...are you following me or something?  
  
Zappa: No! I mean, only at the carnival, when you were with that other guy. I tried to bother the two of you.  
  
Millia: (stands up) You we're making all those crazy things happen? Why did you do that?  
  
Zappa: I'm not sure...guess I was jealous. Still am. But I'm sorry for disturbing you're date with you're boyfriend.  
  
Millia: (had put her hans to her hips) It's okay I'm not mad. A little stunned. (Laughed softly) Oh and, it was a date but he's not my boyfriend!  
  
Zappa: Really! (Zappa was overjoyed) Is there any chance that...I can be your boyfriend?  
  
Zappa's mind: {Soon-to-be-Husband hopefully}  
  
Millia: Wha? Well I-  
  
Axl: Oh no you don't! (Tackles Zappa)  
  
Zappa: Ouch! What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Axl: I was going to ask YOU the same thing!  
  
Millia: (shocked and confused) Axl! What the heck are you doing?!  
  
Axl: Saving you from making a mistake!  
  
Zappa: Hey! Heeey! Get off of me!  
  
Axl: (Stands up) Millia you can't go out with him after what he did. Besides it's kinda hazardous to date a possessed man.  
  
Millia: He's forgiven and I don't see why---  
  
Zappa: See! (Gets up) Millia said I was forgiven. So why don't you drop it and leave!  
  
Axl: Over my dead body! Everything that happed was your fault so there's no reason for her to be mad at me. Therefore I'm still her boyfriend!  
  
Millia: You're right but you're not my---  
  
Zappa: Sorry, don't work like that. Millia has to choose that now, and she can change her mind!  
  
Axl: Me over you? Ha! Hahaha! You don't even have full control over your own body!  
  
Zappa: (Head spins) Yes I do, NO HE DOESN'T, Yes I do, NO HE DOESN'T!!  
  
Millia: Um you guys are scaring the kittens---  
  
Axl: Millia need a man not some girly boy in spandex!  
  
Zappa: This is SO not spandex!! You know how much this material costs!  
  
Millia: Um...Guys?  
  
Chipp: (Is standing next to Millia with popcorn in his hand) It's like Ping- Pong.  
  
Axl; Only you and the others from queer emporium!!!  
  
Zappa: YOU ARE DEEEAAAAAADDDD DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(The two start brawling in the middle of the park with Millia and Chipp watching)  
  
Chipp: Reminds me of a fight Sol and Ky had... boy did they go at it!  
  
Millia: {Click Click!} (Whispers something in Chipp's ear)  
  
Chipp: I don't know, it's my last ones...Why-  
  
Milllia: (Walks up to the two fighters and picks them up with her hair)  
  
Axl: Ahhh!!  
  
Zappa: M-Millia!!  
  
Millia: Enough! I had Enough! (Drops them and clinches her fists) You two shut your mouths and listen good!!  
  
Axl &Zappa: .......(Sit at attention not making a peep)  
  
Millia: I! DON'T! WANT! A BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Axl & Zappa: (lower their heads, their little hearts broken)  
  
Millia: I just don't have the time or patience for one, You two are really nice and all but...as friends.  
  
Axl & Zappa: (echo sadly Millia) As friends. (stands up)  
  
Zappa: Sorry about that.  
  
Axl: Guess I was acting like an idiot.  
  
Zappa: Oh you guess?  
  
Millia: Well. (Stands between the two) You two did make me smile so I think that diverse a kiss. (Wink)  
  
Zappa: A-a-a-a Kiss!!! (excited)  
  
Axl: (Big smile) Sure I'll kiss you luv!!  
  
(Both charge at her. Millia giggles as she lets herself drop dodging them)  
  
Chipp: O,O;;;;........(Takes pictures) XD  
  
Millia: (Laughs) Whaaa Whooo! Somebody get some marshmallows these two are smo~king!!  
  
(The Axl and Zappa break off screaming as they realized they were in a lip lock!)  
  
Axl: (starts choking himself) Gyahhh! Gross! I kissed a spook-infested man, Ugh. (Runs off screaming)  
  
Zappa: (Looking paler then S-ko who was cracking up, hugging her hips) Ugh...God...I think...I'm going to be sick!!! (Runs to the nearest trash can and spewed out his lunch)  
  
Millia: (Sighs) That was great! I created a new pairing! What you think Chipp?  
  
Chipp: Very fantastic, Millia.(Snickers at his last pics) At least now I can go sell my camera! Later!  
  
(Sence: Night. Jam's restaurant is packed in with guests. The Chinese woman is more then overjoyed)  
  
Jam: And will that be all you'll be ordering Axl.  
  
Axl: (Spat out the forty seventh pieces of gum he had since this afternoon) yeah that'll be all.  
  
Jam: (stared at the pile of chewed gum) ugh...Okay your order will be out soon!  
  
Axl: Thanks luv...( he noticed and annoying albino was smiling at him from across the way, and came over) What is it?!  
  
Chipp: Nothing (holds in a laugh) The place I needed to go to was closed. So I came to get a bite to eat. (Sits down at the table with him)  
  
Axl: (raises an eye brown and then leans back in his chair) I never got dumped like that I my life.  
  
Chipp: (Bites his lip trying so hard not to laugh in Axl's face) Not...many...men...get... dumped... like... THAT.  
  
Axl: (Growls) Okay just get it out of your system right now Chipp! Laugh! Go ahead laugh!  
  
Chipp:....heh...heheh...  
  
Axl: Damn you! Laugh!  
  
Chipp: (Finally started to crack up falling on the floor, laughing continuously)  
  
Axl: God I need a drink.(Suddenly someone lean into the back of his chair from the table behind him)  
  
Zappa: You and me both mate.  
  
Axl: (Jumps up screaming) Ahhh! Dear God, Stay away from me!!!  
  
Zappa: Please! Clam down, clam down! I only pop on in to say I'm sorry.  
  
Axl: Your sorry? I'm sorry I forgot to break your legs!  
  
Zappa: Take it easy, we both got dumped today, remember. I don't think we were her type any way...  
  
(Both see Millia hanging around Jam looking like she was flirting with her. They both leaned their chairs against each other's backs with a sad sigh)  
  
Axl: I think it's time for an apology of my own. I sorry I kicked you around, I'm really not like that at all, but I guess my hormones guy the best of me.  
  
Zappa: Bugger! I NEVER though words like that would come out of YOUR mouth. Must be a blue moon. (He turned around and smirked at Axl)  
  
Axl: (He turned to Zappa with an optimistic smile) Friends?  
  
Zappa: (nods) Friends!  
  
(They shake hands laughing, then stop short)  
  
Axl & Zappa: JUST friends!  
  
(Both return to their slumping position leaning back)  
  
Zappa: ..................You know you are a good kisser---  
  
Axl: (Punches Zappa in the back of the head)  
  
Zappa: Ow...Just kidding! Oooo I'm a sick puppy today...owooowww....0  
  
Axl: Zappa...You're the SICKEST puppy in the bin.  
  
Chipp: Aww you two make a cute couple! (Talks to the pic he had in his hand)  
  
Axl & Zappa: ??? He didn't!!!  
  
Chipp: (Flashes the blackmail picture)  
  
Axl & Zappa: (Turns evil) CHIIIIIIPP!!!!  
  
Sol: (Noticed Chipp holding a bunch of Pictures and the one in question) Let me see (goes to snatch it)  
  
Axl & Zappa: Nooo! (They jump over the table Zappa fall on the floor but Axl manages to grasp the pic before Sol could.  
  
Axl: My reputation saved......  
  
Sol: (Shrugs and grabs another pic, laugh) That guy got sat on by Potemkin! Ha! (Everyone laughs as it got passed around)  
  
Zappa: There goes my reputation....(sighs)  
  
Chipp: You HAD one????!  
  
Sol: (Grabs another pic, sexy whistle) Who's that! Chipp what have YOU been doing.  
  
Chipp: (Grabs the pic of the random girl back) Never touch this pic It's mine!!! (Greedy grasp)  
  
Sol: (Steals most of the pics, not looking tosses them, everyone goes to snatch one)  
  
Chipp: Holy %^&*ing Zen! The pictures!  
  
Jam: Hey who's making a mess in my res---(Photo flies in her face,) Oh my god! Axl what have you been eating?  
  
Axl: Huh?  
  
I-No: (Grabs a pic) I got a panty shot! Who wants it? (All the guys raise their hands)  
  
Millia: (Gasp) That's my---Grrrrrr!!!!!  
  
Chipp: (Waves nervously)  
  
Faust: (Pops in out of nowhere grabbing a pic of Zappa) What did I tell you about avoiding violence?  
  
Zappa: But it just comes to me....  
  
Faust: Well, I got great news!!!!  
  
Zappa: Oh Dr. Faust! Did you find a cure for me?  
  
Faust: No. But I just saved a lot of money on car insurance by switching to GEICO! (Leaves)  
  
Zappa:.............  
  
Johnny: (Holds a pic in his hand) Oh so that what Biaken's tits looks like.  
  
Biaken: WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!! (Goes over to kill the pirate)  
  
Anji: (Grabs the pic from Johnny with a blush, he was in the picture too) Chipp!  
  
Chipp: (Gulps at all the angry faces that were once laughing turning to him)  
  
Ky: (Holds a pic) What the! It's a picture Of Bridget riding Sol's pogo stick!!  
  
(Everyone looks at Sol)  
  
Sol: (Sighs) It's true. I got a pogo stick! (Pulls out a real pogo stick with a license plate that says Rocker)  
  
Ky: (Sarcastically smiling) Love that paint job with the fire and all, really hardcore.  
  
Sol: Shut up, boy! (Throws the metal pogo stick at Ky's head)  
  
Jam: Damnit Chipp! You're disturbing my customers! (Punches him breaking the camera)  
  
Chipp: Noooooo! (cries) My money! All gone!  
  
Voice: That old thing?  
  
Chipp: ???  
  
Slayer: So you thought that cost money? It's only a duplicate of the original.  
  
Chipp: You mean!!!  
  
Slayer: Yes, you still a broke ass wasted junky.  
  
(After ten seconds everyone lunges for someone screaming at random)  
  
Chipp: (Charges) Shut up and Kiss my ass old fart!!  
  
I-No: (Jumps in the air) How much for the panty pic? Do I hear 50?!  
  
Milllia: (attacks I-no) Give that to me!!!  
  
Johnny: (Blocks Biaken) Chipp took the picture not me!  
  
Baiken: (Turns to Chipp) Die you sick paparazzi ninja!!!  
  
Anji: Get back here! (Runs after Chipp)  
  
Chipp: I'm busy here! (dodges the Japanese couple)  
  
Ky: (Pulls out sword) You just hit a police officer Sol. I have every right to arrest you!  
  
Sol: Just try it!!! (pulls out sword and attacks)  
  
S-Ko: YAAY!!! A MASSACRE! ATROCITY! CARNAGE! YAY!!! (Attacks random people with Zappa)  
  
Dizzy: Ouch that was my tail!! (Nerco punches Zappa and then Venom for no reason)  
  
Testament: How dare you hurt my pure-hearted angel! You will pay! (Hit Venom who had done nothing but ask for a sugar packet. Venom recovers and attacks Testament)  
  
(Everyone fighting was breaking things and starting fires)  
  
Axl: Does every fighter on earth eat here?  
  
Jam: Please! My restaurant! Not again!  
  
(Outside of the noisy restaurant aka fighting arena )  
  
May: Adults are sooo immature.  
  
Bridget: Uh huh.........Wanna see my Yo-yo?  
  
May: Sure!  
  
End . . . . . . YinYang Ghost: Okay, okay I lied. I got violent. But it's fun! Hope you liked it, I pulled an all nighter and boy I'm tired. I got a few ideas for another story, Me and my Best friend are working on!  
  
Jez: Me! Hi! **Waves** Chipp's the hero in there too! XD So if you like him you'll like this!  
  
YinYang Ghost: Yes, Chipp and a few new faces plus the whole Guilty Gear gang. (If a char is not in one chapter then in the next one) Thanks for reading, C-you again! 


End file.
